lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 336
Report #336 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: EternalSleep Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: EternalSleep currently requires that the target be 'badly in need of sleep' and below 50% mana. This presents an issue in that the only mana drain that Dreamweaving has requires the user to be in dreamform, and three out of six guilds that can choose dreamweaving do not have a mana drain in their primary and secondary skill sets. This makes the ability exceptionally difficult to pull off 1v1 for some classes 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the below 50% mana requirement to the target must be afflicted with a certain set of mental afflictions, such as Narcolepsy, Daydreaming, Epilepsy and Pacification. This keeps with the theme of needing to weaken the target's mental capacities, except through mental afflictions instead mana drain. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Create a new mote(or replace MindSoothe, don't believe anybody really uses it) that drains mana. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow DREAMWEAVE CHANNEL to be used while awake, but make it only drain the target's mana and not restore the users as well. Player Comments: ---on 2/28 @ 03:30 writes: Not sure if this is what I'm going to actually go with for March yet, but I wanted some suggestions on this so it's up for now. Solution 1 is my preferred choice. Don't really like solution 3 that much, but better then nothing. ---on 3/11 @ 07:03 writes: Solution 1 sounds kind of like it'd be similar to DeathProphecy... and I don't think that would be an improvement, really. Would the sleepiness part still be there? ---on 3/11 @ 18:53 writes: I can tell you that, as a druid, the 1v1 situations I would and could successfully use EternalSleep in would be pretty much the same if any of these changes were excepted, and solution one wouldn't be adding more mana drain abilities into the mix of group combat. No idea if any would be at all viable for mages, or if anybody even cares about dreamweaving mages besides me. And yes, tiredness would still be required. ---on 3/12 @ 10:24 writes: How would the Dreamweaver be able to tell when the afflictions are on the target? Would there be a way at all (kind of like contemplate for manakills), or is it down to pure guesswork? That said, how DO dreamweavers drain mana? Last I heard was that being in dreamform whilst in combat was just going to get you killed. ---on 3/12 @ 18:26 writes: Narcolepsy and Daydreaming are both kafe only cures, so you can just watch for that, epilepsy and others afflictions would be some guess work because of focus mind. And yes, being in dreamform is currently the only way for most dreamweavers to actively mana drain, which was the reason behind this. ---on 3/24 @ 06:09 writes: While perhaps the least shiny, solution 3 seems the most straightforward to me. ---on 3/24 @ 06:35 writes: My preference is with solution 3, though I'm not entirely sold on the idea of another mana drain. Perhaps change the requirement of EternalSleep to 50% ego instead of mana and have DREAMWAVE CHANNEL drain ego.